


Our Precious Sexy Cutie

by GamerArtGirl



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I did not watch Produce 101, I literally woke up at 3AM and continued watching JBJ on V Live when I decided to create this, I was bored when I made this, I was tempted to because of NU'EST but, It wasn't going to happen sorry lol, Kenta/Everyone, M/M, My time management sucks as of now so..., One day though, Props to those who actually read the additional tags lol, Takada Kenta is a precious Sexy Cutie, and no, bottom!Kenta, one day..., top!Hyunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerArtGirl/pseuds/GamerArtGirl
Summary: In which Taehyun is bubbling with excitement to see his favorite dongsaeng again but is rudely hit with a sour reality check.





	1. Taehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taehyun is bubbling with excitement to see his favorite dongsaeng again but is rudely hit with a sour reality check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is prompted by a photo I saw of Taehyun just clinging to Kenta and when they hugged so happily during the Tong Tong TV Interview (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

[Picture of Kenta and Taehyun](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2213c3f02c027f879bf9719b094b4736/tumblr_ox9hjgedfi1wrctg2o2_1280.jpg) & [Tong Tong TV Interview](https://youtu.be/a6zEQaylU2g)

* * *

 

Those around him at the time, looked at Taehyun in envy for being so energized at 4 o'clock in the morning. Who could honestly blame him? Taehyun was euphoric in knowing that he would see Kenta again. After the whole year that the two have been apart, Taehyun needed to physically touch his dongsaeng and not be restricted to only looking at his face (and that adorable smile) through a computer or mobile screen. Sadly, he couldn't visit the latter during their time apart because Kenta would not allow it. He claimed it was a waste of money to come and see him, especially since he was only gone for a "few" months (of course to Taehyun it seemed so much longer). Even though to Taehyun, Kenta was worth it.

Kenta's flight from Japan was scheduled to land at 05:10 that day and Taehyun was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed since 00:00. He got to the airport at 04:00 and spent the hour wait happily checking his cell phone for anything interesting to happen. He was out of luck considering the ungodly hour, so he settled for playing on the mobile games he downloaded not too long ago. 

The hour passed rather quickly as Taehyun looked after his pet on  _Wildagotchi: Virtual Pet_  and semi-raging on  _Don't Shoot Yourself!_. It was then when he heard many of the workers and people who were waiting for the next flight to land gasp and run towards the large windows. Taehyun looked up with mild curiosity. He checked his phone and noticed that it was already 05:00. A loud BOOM was heard and the people shrieked as they looked outside and to the sky. Taehyun paled quickly and also ran to the window. To his horror, the 05:10 plane from Japan had its left wing caught in flames. The plane was way off track and was most definitely not going to land properly.

Another explosion, and the plane spiraled the ground. The workers quickly ran to their desks and called for the police, emergency medical technicians, and fire department. Everyone moved away from the window to make calls as well and quickly dozens of police cars/vans, ambulances and firetrucks made their way to the airport. 

 

 

 

Taehyun felt the buzzing numbness spread throughout his body as and he watched, from the window, the burning plane's fire be put out. Many passengers were quickly rushed out of the scorched plane and Taehyun saw the pilot crawl out. It was a miracle really, that he was still alive and Taehyun thanked God for that. The pilot was quickly tended to and a police officer (the chief to be exact) slowly started questioning him. 

Taehyun doesn't know how long he was standing there, but it was long enough for him to tell, from the window, that the EMTs were starting to document all the passengers they got out of the plane. The thought of Kenta snapped Taehyun out of his long stare and he rushed outside to ask any of them for Takada Kenta. 

 

 

Taehyun listened to the dozens of names being read out, followed by their status (deceased or alive). 31 of the 38 passengers were easily identified. 23 of the 31 were marked status: alive. None of the 31 passengers were Takada Kenta.

Taehyun moved on to asking about the rest of the passengers, who were supposed to be on the flight, but was quickly shut down by the police officers. He was persistent on getting answers and felt himself shake with agitation every time he was turned away. After his 4th attempt, he was warned of being removed from the premises by the chief.

"I am aware of your distress Sir, but you are causing a scene. Please stop or I will be forced to get you ejected from the scene." He said.

Taehyun gave up and sadly walked back. The melancholy of his countenance made many people empathize with him. Taehyun found himself walking back to the airport's wait room. The happiness once felt was completely demolished. Taehyun felt miserable. Would he no longer be able to see Kenta's smile? Hear Kenta's laughter? Watch Kenta eat Miso Ramen with extreme bliss? Smell the sweet strawberries of Kenta's shampoo whenever they hugged? Was their shitty Skype call yesterday morning, the last time Taehyun was going to see  _his_ Takada Kenta?

 

 

Taehyun doesn't know how long he sat in that wait room. He was exhausted. Completely and thoroughly drained. It was when a worker at the airport approached him. Her name tag labeled  _Bang Minah_ and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, are you okay? You've been sitting here for quite a long time now." She said. Taehyun looked at his phone, it was already 13:07. This surprised Taehyun greatly. He's been sitting there, lost in thought for practically 7 hours. Minah frowned when Taehyun looked at her, his eyes were void of any emotion. 

"Sir?" She tried again.

"I-I'm sorry..." Was all Taehyun could muster out. His eyes were glossy, but no tears came out.

"You've been sitting here for a very long time," she repeated, "Are you not hungry?"

Taehyun was very hungry actually. He had planned on eating after he picked up- no, no. He must not think of him, it will only hurt more. He nodded and Minah nodded walking off. She returned briefly, with some juice and a breakfast pastry. 

Taehyun was grateful for her actions and opened the pastry after bowing respectfully. After eating it, and drinking his juice, Taehyun found the strength to speak and thank her properly. 

"Thank you Bang Minah-Ssi."

Minah smiled and sat next to him, "Were you expecting someone on the early flight?"

Taehyun nodded and Minah frowned again. He was shaking. 

"Please Sir, you need to go home. Staying here won't help..."

Taehyun sighed, he knew she was right. 

"I-I just can't leave... I promised to pick him up a-and... and-" 

 

 

_"Noh Taehyun!"_

 

 

Taehyun looked up, surprised to hear his name. It sounded so familiar...

 

 

_"Taehyunie-hyung!"_

 

 

Taehyun stood up and walked forward, his head looking directly at the doors current travelers were exiting. Then he saw him. Kenta rushing towards him, neck pillow loose around his neck, carrying a black backpack and pulling his suitcase. Taehyun just ran. He ran to Kenta with the little strength he had in his legs. When Kenta was close enough, he started to explain why he came later than planned.

"My ticket was surprisingly an exact copy of another passenger's so I was delayed and-" Kenta let out a gasp of air as Taehyun and him stumbled back and fell. The sweet aroma of strawberries filled Taehyun's nostrils.  _ **KENTA!**_

 

 

 

Taehyun and Kenta left the airport shortly after and Taehyun thanked Minah once again for everything. "I like seeing you like this compared to before." She said, referring specifically to his eyes. The two held hands tightly, Taehyun had no intention of letting go.

"Hyung, you're crying." Kenta asked. He was now informed of the terrible accident that happened earlier. Kenta hugged him again as they waited for a taxi and Taehyun nodded and apologized, he was getting Kenta's shirt wet. Taehyun wiped his eyes and looked at Kenta's gentle and small smile. Little laughter suddenly erupted from Taehyun which confused Kenta.

"Hyung?"

 

 

"I love you so much." He said and kissed Kenta softly. Kenta blushed and bashfully looked down, "H-hyung..."

 

 

Kenta made Taehyun feel complete. And for that, Taehyun feels like the luckiest guy around.

* * *

This story is also on Asianfanfics, so come scream at me on there too lol

[Our Precious Sexy Cutie](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1302545/our-precious-y-cutie-kimsanggyun-jbj-kwonhyunbin-kimyongguk-kimdonghan-nohtaehyun-jinlongguo-takadakenta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I don't know why such a cute photo prompted me to write something so devastating but... okay! I didn't look back at this and edit it, so I am sorry if my grammar sucks. I was never that good at grammar sadly. Other than that, please tell me what you think in the comments and do not be afraid to give me a kudos .w.
> 
> ...i-if you want, of course... I'm not forcing you to...
> 
> If you also have a request for what you want the other's stories to be like, let me know in the comments and if want a follow up to this, let me know that as well!


	2. Sanggyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanggyun is a confident guy. Confident in his lyric making, rapping abilities, and visuals. But most importantly, he's confident in being Kenta’s favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say the 95 liners are cute OKAY? CUTE I SAY!

The moment he saw the Japanese man, Sanggyun felt his heart palpitate. There was no denying that Sanggyun had a crush on Kenta. It was transparent to everyone who acquainted themselves with Kenta or Sanggyun that the rapper was hooked. Well… everyone _except_ Kenta it seems. Pretty cliche but, it is what it is.

Upon discovering that Kenta was a huge fan of K-Pop, and Sanggyun happening to be apart of a group himself, Sanggyun inquired what group(s) Kenta loved the most.

  
  


One particular Thursday afternoon, the JBJ members suffered in their dorm because of an unexpected heat wave. Due to the fact that no one expected to bake like tilapia, the air conditioning in the dorm has yet to be fixed properly. The members decided to take turns based off of a friendly game of rock, paper, scissors in order to use the one big electric fan that they had in the dorm at the time. The members that lost were to use the fan last and were forced to strip down or bake in their clothes in the meantime.

Sanggyun didn’t mind too much, he remembered about the small fan he bought not too long ago and started it up. It wasn’t very effective in getting his whole body completely cool, but it was better than nothing. Kenta wasn’t in their room at the time which caused the younger to go and search for him. Once he found Kenta, he could even ask the burning question in the back of his mind.

  
  


Kenta sat at the kitchen table and fanned himself with his hands as Sanggyun walked into the room. The strategy seemed to be ineffective as he started to pout and look around for a paper fan. The boy was suffering in just a large t-shirt and shorts and Sanggyun could not help but stare at the exposed skin of Kenta’s smooth thighs. Kenta had noticed Sanggyun at this point and continued to pout, “Sanggyun-ah~.” He whined.

Sanggyun felt himself smile a little at how Kenta was acting. Luckily, Sanggyun was also fighting this heat wave as one of the last members to use the larger fan and had the small electric fan in his hand when he got there. Sanggyun however, placed the small fan in front of Kenta and the latter smiled so gratefully. He didn’t mind being hot for a little if it was to benefit his crush and besides, the fan seemed to do the trick as Kenta was no longer pouting and instead leaned forward.

Sanggyun walked to the freezer and pulled out two ice creams, one for him and the other for Kenta. He sat at the table adjacent to Kenta and slid the ice cream to him. Kenta let out a soft squeal as he thanked the rapper and proceeded to open the frosty treat. Just seeing Kenta enjoy Sanggyun’s company was enough for him to forget his purpose of seeking Kenta.

  
  


After the ice cream had been eaten, Kenta started to feel guilty about stealing Sanggyun’s solace in this heat. He scooted closer to Sanggyun and turned the fan so it blew on them both. The action was sudden and quite frankly it somewhat startled Sanggyun that the two were this close. Kenta didn’t seem to mind the practically 0 cm distance because their forearms and shoulders were touching so casually.

When Sanggyun managed to calm down his excited heart, the two just sat at the table in a comfortable silence on their cell phones. It was when Kenta started watching Boyfriend's Bounce Music Video, Sanggyun remembered the reason why he was seeking to find his Hyung earlier.

 

“Ah, Hyung?”

 

“Yes?” Kenta’s response was terse but definitely not curt. Sanggyun could tell that it was because he wanted to continue humming along to the music.

 

“Who is your favorite?”

 

“Heh?” He replied pausing the video.

 

“K-Pop group. Who is your favorite group?” Sanggyun repeated.

 

Kenta wasn’t surprised by the question, more like he was surprised as to why Sanggyun even asked, “I really like Beast and Teen Top.”

 

Sanggyun frowned to himself, “Any other groups that you like?”

 

Kenta nodded, “Of course! But I can’t possibly name them all!”

 

“EXO?” Sanggyun asked.

 

“They’re good, yes.”

 

“Mamamoo?”

 

“Of course. I really liked Don’t Be Happy with Bumkey. I also really liked 2NE1 and Sistar.”

Sanggyun nodded and Kenta went on a mini rant about the groups that he could name at the time. Sanggyun didn’t mind, but he noticed how Kenta started being specific about the groups that he liked, especially the boy groups. Was it a little childish to be jealous of the guys Kenta fanboyed about? Kinda but, Sanggyun likes Kenta, what is he t do about his emotions?

 

“Do you like ToppDogg?” Sanggyun suddenly blurted out sounding a little more desperate than planned.

 

“Yup!” Kenta smiled.

 

“Why do you like them?”

 

“There were at least 12 members so you could easily love one of them and they were dorks. Also, [so much pepero](https://youtu.be/QpsBzfWKvKg)…” Kenta couldn’t help but laugh at the end of that and Sanggyun cringed in remembrance.

 

“Yes yes, very funny…” He muttered when Kenta quieted down, “Who’s your bias?” Sanggyun asked, a grin on his face.

 

Kenta simply chuckled.

  
  


Sanggyun normally would have laughed along with Kenta, but this was a serious question! Why is Kenta suddenly laughing?

 

“Well?” Sanggyun asked.

 

Kenta leaned closer to Sanggyun causing Sanggyun to heat up, but he didn’t back away. Kenta inched just a bit closer, a smirk creeping on his lips and he glared playfully at Sanggyun, “Byungjoo.”

 

“WHAT? WHY?” Kenta was somewhat startled by the outburst from Sanggyun.

 

“What do you mean why?” He replied back feeling giddy that he cause such a reaction from the rapper.

 

“Why is Byungjoo your bias?” Sanggyun demanded.

 

“Uhm… I guess because Byungjoo is such a great dancer. He has a lot of charisma in his dancing too. It’s very inspiring.” Kenta said with a genuine smile that kinda broke Sanggyun’s confidence.

 

Kenta noticed the grieved expression that Sanggyun made and laughed again. Sanggyun didn’t say anything, but looked back at his phone. Kenta took Sanggyun’s left hand and intertwined their fingers. Sanggyun froze and looked up, “Hyung?”

 

Kenta smiled, his cheeks slightly dusted with pink. “Don’t worry, _he’s_ not my favorite person ever.” Sanggyun’s eyes widened at the light squeeze that Kenta made with their fingers and he squeezed back.

  
  


Hyunbin walked into the kitchen not to long afterwards in hopes of getting some ice cream. He noticed the 95 liners, Kenta specifically cuddled up to Sanggyun’s side as they watched some video Sanggyun clearly disagreed to watching.

 

“You finally said something Sanggyun?” He asked eating his ice cream.

 

“I’m not that oblivious.” Kenta frowned and Hyunbin cocked an eyebrow, “Everyone keeps assuming that I couldn’t tell you liked me.”

 

“If you knew… why didn’t you say something?” Sanggyun and Hyunbin asked at the same time.

 

“I was waiting for you.”

 

Sanggyun smirked, “Wait no more, for your incredibly talented Prince Charming has arrived.”

 

Hyunbin shook his head and walked out the kitchen, not needing to stay any longer. Kenta only rolled his eyes but continued to smile nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how much you guys may or may have not liked this chapter... I'm sorry if it sucks and I'll do better when it comes to Sanggyun/Kenta again!
> 
> Please leave some comments on what you think cause I need motivation and support qwq also look at the Pepero Game link I put in the chapter, you won't regret it XD


	3. Longguo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! It’s Longguo’s birthday and Hyunbin’s present is a small surprise party at a cat café. And of course there has to be just one cute employee that catches Longguo’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, let's all admit that Neko Kenta is the cutest thing ever to imagine because he loves cats. Second of all, think about the possibilities of types of Longguo/Kenta fics--smuts included ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Longguo sat on the sofa in the living room with an over large grey hoodie and black basketball shorts on. His legs were sprawled on the small coffee table in front of him as he petted Tolbi and Reushi--who rested across his shoulders. Longguo was very comfortable to say the least and felt blessed that he finally had time to himself after battling against the scheduling of setting up his name in the music industry and his school work at university.

 

Longguo’s cell phone started to ring and move slowly on the table due to the vibrations. Longguo let out a soft whine as the ringing only got louder, “Tolbi… Reushi… one of you get it… please.” Tolbi stared at Longguo, offended that  _ his  _ butler just told  _ him _ to do something. Uh, news flash! That was  _ Tolbi’s  _ job to do the bossing.

 

The phone stopped ringing and Longguo returned to petting Tolbi--and Reushi because the phone call woke her up. Longguo sighed, content once again. All was nice and still, so everyone started to drift off into a light slumber… until Longguo’s phone started ringing again. Longguo scowled at his phone and sat up. He took his phone out of the charger and noticed the ringer: Hyunbin. What did he want?

 

“Hello?” 

 

_ “Ah! Hyung finally!” _

 

“Is there something I can help you with?”

 

_ “Yes actually, could open your door in 3, 2-” _

 

There was a faint knocking at the apartment door and Longguo rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t know if I should.”

 

Hyunbin whined,  _ “Hyung.” _

 

Tolbi jumped off of the couch and walked to the door. He meowed loudly, clearly annoyed that someone interrupted his down time. Longguo agreed with Tolbi’s reaction and heard Hyunbin speak again.

 

_ “Is that Tolbi at the door? Hyung let me in!!!”  _

 

The whining at this point was starting to get annoying and Longguo didn’t have the patience for annoying right now. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it slowly. Hyunbin stood in front of him with a big smile. Tolbi ran to Hyunbin, no longer upset at who was behind the door, and Hyunbin lifted him up, “Aigoo, you’re so cute Tolbi-ssi.” Tolbi meowed in agreement. 

 

Longguo sighed and moved aside letting Hyunbin in. Hyunbin took off his sneakers and quickly made his way to Reushi. Pretty soon, Hyunbin replaced the giant pillow the cats were originally using. 

 

“What is it Hyunbin? I was trying to relax.” 

 

“Yay, Shihyun owes me  ₩ 11000.”

 

“What?”

 

“Shihyun-ah and I made a bet on whether or not you’d forget what today is.”

 

“What’s today…?” Longguo asked.

 

“Just go and dress up Hyung, I’m taking you somewhere.” 

 

“Hyunbin.” Longguo glared at him.

 

“Please Hyung, just do it. You won’t regret it.” Hyunbin lifted up Reushi who was clearly on Hyunbin’s side because she was pouting, “Can you really say no to this face?” How dare Hyunbin go right for Longguo’s heart like that?!

 

“...anything I should wear specifically?”

 

Hyunbin thought for a second, “Nah, just casual.”

  
  
  


Longguo finished his second shower of the day, styling his hair (which was still damp), and dressing his best (even for a casual look) in a record time of 9 minutes. When he came into the living room again, Tolbi and Reushi were nicely tucked into the bag carrier hung across Hyunbin’s left shoulder.

 

“Where are we going?” Longguo asked.

 

“It’s a surprise Hyung.”

 

“Why are we bringing Tolbi and Reushi?”

 

“Hyung.”

 

“Alright fine.”

 

Hyunbin turned and walked to the apartment door and put on his sneakers. Longguo took his keys, wallet, and cell phone and followed after Hyunbin. Just like that, Longguo’s lazy day was over.

  
  
  


Hyunbin couldn't help but snap a picture at Longguo’s saucers for eyes when they stood in front of the cat café. This picture was definitely going on social media later. For the first time that day, Longguo’s smile shined so brightly.

 

Hyunbin had enough of the dilly-dallying and opened the door. Before Longguo had the chance to walk in, Hyunbin stood in front of him quickly and let out Tolbi and Reushi. Then he ran inside quickly. Longguo sighed at his dongsaeng’s actions and walked in afterwards.

 

The lights were off inside and Longguo walked to the center of the room, “Hyunbin-”

 

The lights quickly turned on and Longguo was shocked at the “SURPRISE!” Party poppers went off and Longguo sighed with a small smile. 

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LONGGUO!” He  _ knew  _ he forgot something about today. 

 

The people in the café consisted of about 6 employees, some college friends, and family (mother and grandmother). The workers brought out a birthday cake that had small models of Tolbi and Reushi--which Longguo took afterwards. Longguo made his birthday wishes and everyone recieved a slice of cake. Everyone sat at a table of their choice and Longguo sat at a larger round table with Hyunbin and Shihyun. Everyone took turns going to to the table and dropping off their gift, there was soon a small mountain of presents and Longguo felt spoilt.

 

After about half an hour, some customers walked into the café and the employees went to serve them. As Longguo opened some of his presents, he couldn’t help but notice that one employee was wearing cat ears and a tail. This employee seemingly just got here because Longguo didn’t recognize him from before.

 

“Hyung has his eyes on a special kitty.” Shihyun whispered as he elbowed Hyunbin.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Longguo said prying his eyes away from the worker.

 

Shihyun smiled, “You totally do.”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Longguo said looking back at the box he was unwrapping. 

 

“Oh, daebak.” Hyunbin awed at the vintage t-shirt of a cat playing the banjo.

 

Longguo continued opening presents and didn’t notice Hyunbin and Shihyun waving at someone. It was when a small shadow appeared in front of Longguo that he looked up and noticed the figure ahead. It was the same employee that he was staring at before. The cat ears and tail that he had on were of the same dark brown as his hair, it suited him well and looked quite natural too.

 

Longguo realized that he was staring much too long when Hyunbin elbowed him, “Hyung,” he paused and snickered, “Introduce yourself.” Longguo felt his cheeks heat up just a little bit when he stumbled on his words, “I uh… Hi… my name is Longguo.”

 

The employee smiled and held out a velvet green box with lime green ribbons holding the top and bottom, “Happy Birthday Longguo.” 

 

“Thank you…”

 

“...Kenta.” The employee finished for him.

 

“Kenta.”

  
  
  


After Longguo’s party at the cat café, Longguo’s mother and grandmother went to have dinner with him. They continued to spoil their special boy with all his favorite Chinese delicacies until he had enough of being spoiled. He made sure to see the two off safely and returned to comfort of his own home.

 

Hyunbin had texted him earlier about taking Tolbi and Reushi home with him, so Longguo was home alone. Longguo also noticed that he had a TON of birthday wishes and never heard his phone go off because it was still on Do Not Disturb mode.

 

Longguo arrived at his apartment and his phone started ringing. He noticed the caller was unknown, but still picked up.

 

“Hello?”

 

_ “Longguo?” _ The voice sounded somewhat familiar to him,  _ “It’s Kenta… I meant to text you, but I decided to call instead.” _

“I don’t mind... did you want something?” 

 

_ “Hyunbin told me that it was your first time at the café, you should come again!” _

  
  
  


Longguo found himself being a regular at the café within the next 2 weeks. Some workers already memorized his order and often chatted with him about anything that came to mind. 

 

“Longguo-Ssi,” Said a high school junior, “Since you’re here so often, which cat is your favorite?” 

 

Longguo saw Kenta walk in from the back, regular clothes on, and the latter smiled at him. “That cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, I am aware I am leaving you guys hanging with these stories being somewhat incomplete, but I will upload part twos later. I promise!


	4. Hyunbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our flustered Kenta takes a risk in trying to go further than just friends with his very handsome, tall, and younger roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don’t understand how much I love the thought of Hyunbin/Kenta. I swear watching the JBJ episodes on VLive just made me love that ship even more. Like episode 3 was just the cutest thing ever! Donghan just had to drag Kenta back to their room--stop cock blocking Hyunbin, Donghan! Just for that, I may or may not have an idea on a jealousy story for Donghan already lol. 
> 
> Anyway, Hyunbin’s been in two stories already as a side character, now it's his turn for Our Precious SEXY Cutie. Yes yes, tis time for le long awaited smut.

It has been about a year or so since Sanggyun moved out of the apartment he shared with Kenta. Sanggyun decided that he wanted to live with their Hyung, Taehyun, after Sanggyun caught somewhat of a crush on the elder which grew too big to hide. It was a very spontaneous move, all Taehyun did was mention how he was feeling a bit lonely in the new apartment he moved into. Immediately, Sanggyun offered his company to the elder and asked Kenta if it was okay.

 

Kenta didn’t object to the request because he knew how much Sanggyun liked Taehyun. However, he was starting to regret saying yes, and wishing that he could say no, a little better. If only Kenta knew that the person Taehyun made move in with him was Kwon Hyunbin.

 

Don’t be mistaken, there was nothing wrong with Hyunbin… but, that was the problem. Kenta saw too much perfection. First, it was his height. Hyunbin was freaking 6’2”, a height that Kenta can say he envied a little. Being this tall made Kenta feel secure and protected, especially because Kenta found himself always cuddling with Hyunbin when they had the time for it. But sometimes Kenta cursed Hyunbin too, the guy was sometimes a little trickster and would purposely put Kenta’s snacks on higher shelves, so Kenta would have to call for his assistance. 

 

Kenta saw nothing of it until one day, as Hyunbin reached passed Kenta’s hand, their hands touched. Kenta looked back and saw Hyunbin looking down at him. Kenta quickly turned a deep shade of red and Hyunbin moved his free hand to his cheek. Hyunbin made Kenta feel so small in that moment. Hyunbin’s eyes looked down at Kenta’s lips as he moved his thumb to Kenta’s bottom lip and tugged it down. They made eye contact again and Kenta couldn’t quite pinpoint what he saw in Hyunbin’s eyes.

 

They stood like that for a while, with Kenta trapped between Hyunbin and the counter ledge. Kenta made the first move by turning his head and looked down, “H-hyunbin...my cookies…” There was only so much that Kenta’s heart could take and being stared at like prey was not included. Hyunbin moved back in shock at what he had done. He quickly grabbed Kenta’s box of cookies and put it down. Without looking back at Kenta, Hyunbin walked to his room and Kenta’s face finally managed to cool down.

 

Second, was his athleticism. It was no secret that Hyunbin was an athletic person, Kenta could easily tell by his stature and physicality. There were also many times where Kenta had been told or reminded that Hyunbin played basketball, whether it was seeing Hyunbin holding a basketball or Kenta seeing his uniform when he did laundry. Kenta knew, but never came to any of his games because of work.

 

One of the times Kenta  _ did  _ go to a game was when Hyunbin’s team was seemingly playing against its rival team. He admired how Hyunbin’s countenance was filled with determination to win.

 

During the last minutes of the game, Hyunbin finally noticed Kenta and he smiled. The rival team was up by two points and someone passed the ball to Hyunbin. Kenta was on the edge of his seat, watching Hyunbin closely. Hyunbin made a quick 3 point shot, but was shoved to the ground. Kenta didn’t watch Hyunbin fall, instead he watched the ball as it rolled within the basket. Everyone assumed it fall out, but it went in!

 

Hyunbin’s team ran to him as the buzzer went off. They helped him up and the team cheered. Kenta had the opportunity to go on the court and when he did, Hyunbin hugged him but Kenta pushed him back, “Ew! You’re all sweaty!” 

 

Hyunbin cheesed at him, “ _ That shot was for you Hyung, thanks for coming to my game _ .”

 

The third reason just so happens to be Hyunbin’s personality. He was really just a cute dongsaeng that Kenta took care of after all. He would often come to Kenta’s job at the cat café after he finished his classes and basketball practice just to watch the elder work.

 

Fun fact: Hyunbin was actually the one who started making Kenta wear the cat ears and tail, claiming it looked nice. Kenta’s coworkers also agreed and it turned into a normal thing for him. Hyunbin often used his aegyo to get what he wanted from Kenta, and even when he didn't, Kenta still couldn’t say no.

  
  
  


The current state of relationship of the two baffled Kenta. He had to admit that at this point, he definitely fell for the younger, but he didn’t know about how Hyunbin felt. The two still cuddled now and then, Hyunbin has gotten comfortable to the point of kissing Kenta’s neck and cheek while they did it too. But, other than that, Hyunbin hasn’t dropped any hints of liking Kenta like that even though that action right there raised so many green flags.

 

They never kissed, Hyunbin never looked flustered when he did kiss Kenta’s neck or cheek, and Hyunbin never said anything that made his feelings clear.  _ Did he or did he not like Kenta? _

 

Kenta could not figure it out at all and decided to seek Taehyun’s advice, who was more than happy to help out his dongsaeng. Taehyun went over the the cat café with his friend Longguo--who Taehyun introduced briefly to Kenta the same day he introduced Hyunbin. 

 

When the shop was remotely calm when the two arrived, so Kenta sat down and started confessing everything that has happened between the two within the past year. 

  
  
  


“My question is, why haven’t  _ you _ said anything to  _ him _ ?” Longguo asked while petting an egyptian mau kitten. It was a very adorable site.

 

“I-I don’t know…” Kenta said covering his face with a hand, sighing deeply.

 

“Are you scared?” Taehyun asked putting his hand over Kenta’s.

 

“A little.” Kenta frowned.

 

“You already cuddle so intimately, I’m pretty sure that means something.” Longguo said. “Before I moved out of my old apartment, Hyunbin lived with my cats and I.” 

 

“Is that how you know him, Hyung?” Kenta asked and Taehyun nodded.

 

“While we lived together,” Longguo continued, “He never teased me like he does to you and we surely never cuddled before.” 

 

Kenta’s eyes widened a little bit at that fact, “But even so, he never drops any hints that he likes me other than cuddles.”

 

“You said that he claimed he made a winning shot at the games that you went to, just for  _ you. _ Let's not forget that you shared an intimate moment in which  _ you _ backed away and he  _ apologized _ repeatedly for.” Longguo said.

 

“You said that he often carries you around when you're tired after work or just in general, buys you snacks, and never does anything that could possibly harm you. He always asks if you’re okay and comes to see you work after his classes or basketball practice.” Taehyun added.

 

“If he doesn’t like you…” Longguo looked at Taehyun and the two made a conclusion, “He loves you.” Taehyun said. 

 

“He… loves me.” Kenta said, finally convinced. Longguo and Taehyun sighed and mentally patted themselves on the back.

  
  
  


Kenta finished his shift and he walked with Taehyun and Longguo to the train station. Kenta asked Longguo about where he was living now, since the latter mentioned that he moved. 

 

“I still live near campus, but I live with a new roommate.” He said, “His name is Donghan and unlike Hyunbin, he definitely attempts to cuddle with me.”

 

“Attempts?” Kenta asked.

 

“He plays hard to get.” Taehyun said rolling his eyes, “Deep down, Longguo  _ wuvs  _ Donghan.” He finished childishly.

 

Longguo nodded, “Mhm, like how you  _ wuv _ Sanggyun when he kisses you, right?” Taehyun embarrassingly choked on the air he inhaled, “That’s what I thought.” Longguo said fixing his jacket collar and Kenta gently patted Taehyun’s back.

  
  


When Kenta got to the apartment, Hyunbin was already home. Kenta heard the bathroom shower head running and decided that his plan would still be effective. He went to his room and quickly changed out of his uniform into something more comfortable (i.e. an over large t-shirt and pajama pants).

 

The shower head turned off and Kenta quickly went into Hyunbin’s room. Like when Sanggyun lived with Kenta, the two had agreed that when they took showers, they would dry and dress themselves in the bathroom. So Kenta patiently waited for Hyunbin to come to his room, while holding one of Hyunbin’s pillows. Gosh how it smelled so strongly of him.

 

When Hyunbin entered the room, he only had on sweatpants. It was distracting, but Kenta had an objective. He beckoned the younger to come closer so he could finish drying his hair with the towel.

 

Hyunbin sat on the bed and Kenta stood in front of him. Kenta wasn't as shocked as he thought would have been when he felt Hyunbin placed his hands on Kenta’s hips.

 

“Hyunbin-ah…” Kenta started, “I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“About?”

 

“Us,” Kenta slid the towel back around Hyunbin’s neck, “Do you happen to... like me as much as I like you...?”

 

“It depends Hyung,” Hyunbin stood and leaned over Kenta, “Do you love me too?”

 

Kenta couldn’t help but feel some type of way about being looked down at like that. Kenta knew that he  _ liked _ Hyunbin, he didn't know so much on towards  _ loved.  _ The words seem synonymous, but really they are on different scales of commitment.

 

Kenta didn’t say anything, but his eyes were telling a whole story. Hyunbin still got the message, “Then I'll make you love me.” Which, if we were all being honest, is not that much of a push.

 

“You can only do that if you prove that you actually do love me.” Kenta’s voice was small but serious.

  
  
  


Hyunbin leaned down and captured Kenta’s lips in a soft and tender kiss. It was passionate enough for Kenta to let out a muffled whine which intrigued Hyunbin. Hyunbin licked over Kenta’s bottom lip, tugging it softly with his teeth. The action surprised Kenta, whose face was definitely beet red now, if it wasn't before.

 

Kenta pushed his tongue out, meeting Hyunbin’s, but Kenta wasn't the dominant one here and Hyunbin made sure of it. He did so by turning them around and pushing Kenta down on his bed. Kenta was shocked, but he'd be a liar if he said he didn't expect the tables to be turned like this.

 

They continued kissing and the kiss only got more passionate the longer they did it. However, while it was a heated kiss because of the heavy usage of tongue at the moment, Hyunbin was still as gentle as he normally is with Kenta. The gentle treatment warmed Kenta’s heart as it did excite him too and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a soft moan. Hyunbin heard it and pulled back, a happy smile on his face.

 

Kenta turned his head, not willing to look the younger in the eye. The younger saw this as easy access as he leaned in and left open mouth kisses on Kenta’s neck. This only made the latter squirm from underneath as Hyunbin nibbled and sucked on areas within the junction from the neck to the shoulder. The kisses left the elder lolling his head back in temporary bliss. Kenta trembled as Hyunbin sucked on his sensitive skin, “H-hyunbin-ah…” He whimpered.

 

“So cute.” He replied, sliding his hands underneath Kenta’s shirt. Kenta pouted at the use of cute, he could be sexy too if he wanted to. Hyunbin lifted Kenta’s shirt, removing it and leaving them both topless. 

 

Hyunbin shifted their position, spreading Kenta’s legs so he could sit between them. The position allowed Hyunbin to see how excited Kenta actually was and he wanted to tease him again. 

 

“Aww, Hyung… all I did was kiss you.”

 

Kenta’s ears were red as he continued to avoid Hyunbin’s eyes, “S-stop it.”

 

Hyunbin moved his hands to the hem of Kenta’s pajama pants, “Can I?” Kenta nodded and lifted his hips so Hyunbin could easily slide down his pants.

  
  
  


Hyunbin licked his lips and took in the site of what was supposed to be his  _ cute _ Hyung. Kenta’s cheeks were flushed and dewy from the light tears he continued to let out. All because of the stimulation he received from Hyunbin’s long fingers. His lips were a bright red, a little bruised, and slicked over from biting his lips and licking them so much. His constant attempts to not let out any sounds were deemed useless, Hyunbin’s fingers were so precise at hitting all the good spots within.

 

Kenta panted as his hair was matted to his forehead because of sweat. Hyunbin was going to continue pressing inside of Kenta to make sure he wouldn't feel any discomfort, but the latter had enough, “C-come on… I’m ready…” He whined softly, “Hyunbin please…” It wasn’t technically begging but, hearing Kenta’s defeated voice as he  _ asked _ for Hyunbin to have sex with him was just so arousing.

 

Hyunbin couldn’t help but slightly growl as he started pulling down his sweatpants and underwear. The sound surprised Kenta as Hyunbin spoke, “Ah Hyung, you look so sexy right now...”

 

“I thought… I thought I was cute.” Kenta had to pause as he looked at Hyunbin slicking up his erection.

 

“You… you are amazingly both.” Hyunbin held Kenta’s hip and pulled him a little closer, “Ready?” Kenta nodded and Hyunbin pushed himself in.

  
  
  


Kenta’s eyes were closed as he bit his lip again. He told Hyunbin to thrust faster and he couldn't help but let out ‘embarrassing’ sounds. Hyunbin noticed and put a hand at Kenta’s cheek. He spoke lowly, “Hyung… I want to hear you.” Kenta opened his eyes and was surprised to see the same look that Hyunbin kept giving him. Hyunbin smiled as he got what he wanted. He continued his movements unfazed by the obscene sounds that left his partner. In fact, they only helped in pleasuring Kenta more as Hyunbin thrusted harder.

 

Hyunbin loved how Kenta was a mess because of him. He loved how Kenta’s face and neck down were completely flushed. He especially loved how tightly Kenta’s legs and hole were clenching around him, even seeing his dick disappear inside Kenta was exhilarating.

 

“H-hyung, you're taking me so well.” Hyunbin gasped feeling his hips moving even faster.

 

Kenta gripped Hyunbin’s bedsheets and his back slightly arched off the bed. He was not trying to hid his moans anymore and instead relished in the complement by moaning out Hyunbin’s name repeatedly. Also excited by the way Hyunbin growled a little every time.

 

Soon enough, Kenta felt a familiar heat pool in his abdomen. He made cute grabby hands at Hyunbin who pulled him up. The position changed as Hyunbin sat back and Kenta quickly wrapped his arms around his partner's neck. 

 

Kenta panted softly as he mumbled out his words, “I-I’m close.” Hyunbin found himself resting his head on Kenta’s shoulder as he continued moving Kenta’s hips. 

 

“Not… not yet.” Hyunbin sighed and rolled his hips. Reaching deeper, Kenta was louder than before and Hyunbin loved Kenta’s voice, but Kenta was moaning directly into his ear at this point.

 

“Fuck…” He cussed at the moans.

 

“P-please Hyunbin-ah,” Kenta whimpered, “I can't…” Hyunbin groaned as Kenta only got tighter around him.

 

Hyunbin wrapped a hand around Kenta’s member, encouraging him to release. Kenta’s body stiffened as he finally came, spurting and making a mess of the their chests and stomachs. Hyunbin held Kenta’s hips down as he released after, groaning out an “I love you”.

  
  
  


After getting down from their highs, Hyunbin tipped himself over having Kenta lay on top of him. They laid there, breathing softly for a while until Hyunbin decided they needed to clean themselves. Hyunbin reached into his bag, where he kept his sanitary wipes and wiped down his chest.

 

He got up and left the elder in the room. Hyunbin walked to the bathroom and plugged the bath tub. He started the warm water and added in Kenta’s favorite bubble bath scent: strawberry. When the bath water was at a decent length, Hyunbin turned off the water and walked back to his room.

 

The elder remained in the position Hyunbin left him in. He was breathing really slowly so Hyunbin concluded that he was dozing off. Without saying anything, Hyunbin quickly lifted Kenta and walked them to the bathroom. Kenta was shocked to feel the water and quickly tightened his grasp, literally clinging to Hyunbin.

 

Hyunbin laughed, “It's water.” Kenta blushed, a little embarrassed at his actions. Hyunbin settled Kenta in the bath and started cleaning his body slowly. 

 

Once Kenta was cleaned, inside and out, Hyunbin drained the water and started the pipe again, letting out fresh water. Less soap was added and Hyunbin just let Kenta soak in the water.

 

Kenta giggled as Hyunbin played with the bubbles. They made eye contact and there was that same look. It finally hit Kenta though. How much love can one have for another? Kenta couldn't tell before, but now it was clear as day. Hyunbin’s eyes hide hidden fear, adoration, and strong sexual desire. All for Kenta. Now Kenta had his mind made up.

 

“Hyunbin-ah,” He kissed the younger and connected their hands. When he pulled back, he simply smiled affectionately and squeezed Hyunbin’s hand.

 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little concerned about writing smut because I suck at it, but I did it anyway because with the name of the story, there kinda needed to at least one smut chapter lol
> 
> Anyway, if you didn't watch the third JBJ Episode, go watch it on V Live NOW! And if you already did, you might as well watch it again, it's kinda worth it .3. 
> 
> And don't forget to leave comments or kudos =^.^=


	5. Donghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that Donghan may be the maknae, but HE’S ON TOP (Weekly Idol). Donghan likes to get what he wants. Donghan is a little possessive over somethings as well. Meet the green eyed monster, jealousy. Also meet Kenta, Donghan’s favorite Hyung. Donghan tries to not be jealous, but Donghan finds it impossible when it comes to Kenta. No matter how hard he honestly tried, his green eyed monster takes over anyway and pushes Kenta too far. Now he has to make up for his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, Donghan is too affectionate oh my stars lol. It is the main reason, I have troubles with siding with Donghan/Kenta or Donghan/Longguo *^*
> 
> Also, this was way overdue. I don't have an excuse as to why I didn't finish it, but I hope you guys like this chapter.

 

There were many things that Donghan loved about Kenta, but there were also many things Donghan hated about him. Donghan loved Kenta’s smile and bubbly personality, but he hated how often Kenta showed these traits to others, especially to the members. He hated catching Hyunbin and Kenta cuddling, he hated seeing Longguo and Kenta napping together after their stages, he hated seeing the affection that Kenta easily shared with Taehyun, and he most definitely had some internal issues with Kenta and Sanggyun sharing a room. Donghan was jealous and he couldn’t help it.

 

When the members were visiting Japan and Kenta decided to sleep with Hyunbin because he was scared, Donghan felt a small pang in his chest. Why didn't Kenta trust Donghan enough to want  _ him  _ to protect him. Why  _ Hyunbin _ ? But later, Donghan felt that some kind of deity was on his side when Kenta quickly ran into their room to plug in his phone. Donghan was able to quickly dragged Kenta back. It peeved Donghan, however, when Kenta whined about wanting to return to Longguo, Hyunbin, and Taehyun though. 

 

When it was time for JBJ’s debut stage, Kenta was laying down with Hyunbin and Longguo when Donghan quickly jumped on Kenta. He was content with his actions, until Hyunbin laid on top of him and kissed Kenta. Donghan would have said something, but for the sake of the camera rolling, he held down his uneasy emotions.

 

Despite all this, Donghan endured. Never did Donghan think that when he actually did blow, his jealousy would come out as insults towards the one he felt the jealousy to. Sadly… it did and Donghan didn't notice it until it was too late. Kenta’s smile dropped completely and he was already hurt.

  
  
  


The emcee, Taehyun, and pretty much the whole group besides Kenta, looked at the maknae with disapproval of his words and actions. The emcee had cut the program shorter than it should have been. It wasn’t necessarily a problem because they were close to the end anyway, but that itself was not a good sign. After the radio show, Kenta went straight to his and Sanggyun’s room and made it clear that he wanted no one inside as he locked the door.

 

Donghan felt terrible to say the least as his hyungs stared him down. Before Donghan could retreat to his own room, Hyunbin blocked his way and pointed to the living room. Donghan begrudgingly sat down on the floor. The other members joined him and they formed a stretched circle.

 

“Explain.” Taehyun grumbled, which was surprising for everyone to hear. The leader is usually a more of a lenient person; but, never does he want to see Kenta that upset, no one does.

 

Donghan feigned ignorance, “Explain what?”

 

Sanggyun responded before Taehyun did, “Stop acting innocent and admit your mistakes.”

 

“What?” Donghan said, his tone challenging for a change in authority.

 

“Don't catch an attitude,  _ maknae. _ He's not the one who constantly upsets Kenta hyung.” Hyunbin responded, accepting Donghan's challenge.

 

Donghan stood up and Hyunbin did the same. Longguo quickly stood up and tugged on Hyunbin’s arm, “Don't you two dare.” He spoke in a dangerously low voice. That was all it took for Donghan to huff and sit down. Hyunbin followed. This time Longguo sat between the two, a hand on both of youngers.

 

“Talk. Now.” Taehyun tried again.

 

It took Donghan a little before he finally spilled his emotions, “I'm… jealous…” 

 

“Of what?” Taehyun inquired.

 

“Of you all.” Donghan sighed and rolled his eyes in his embarrassment, “I don't like how close you are to Hyung.”

 

Everyone exchanged glances except Donghan. The other members then stared at Hyunbin specifically, “What?” He asked.

 

“Especially you.” Donghan glared at the older, “You're always touching him.”

 

“He does not belong to you.” Hyunbin countered.

 

“You know I feel about him! You should all know!” Donghan said incredulously.

 

The members exchanged more glances before silently deciding what to do next, “Did you even try telling Kenta how you felt?” Taehyun stated more than asked.

 

Donghan stiffened at the idea, “As expected.” Sanggyun responded the smile on his face contradicting the sullen sigh.

 

Longguo stood at patted Donghan's shoulders, “Ah, just tell him. He'll take it well.” Donghan's countenance was one of the utmost uncertainty.

 

“You can always make it up to him.” Longguo continued, “Kenta’s forgiving, if he wasn't, he wouldn't let you come to him.”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement while Longguo walked towards the bedrooms, “I'm going to take a nap. Good luck, Donghan-ah.” 

 

“Apologize.” Hyunbin said while standing up as well, most likely to join Longguo.

 

Sanggyun and Taehyun made eye contact and sighed, the two went to Taehyun and Donghan’s room, leaving the maknae in the quiet living room.

  
  
  


Apologizing was easier said than done. Hyunbin was purposely making it impossible to talk to Kenta alone and that really didn't help with Donghan's green eyed monster. Donghan started losing sleep over this, it was bothering him way too much.

 

It hurt even more seeing how Kenta always looked so ecstatic playing with Hyunbin. Why was Hyunbin being so unfair and petty? It put an almost permanent scowl on Donghan's face which always concerned the makeup noonas in addition to Donghan’s new heavy bags under his eyes. Donghan was determined to do something about this, even though he couldn't go to Kenta directly.

 

He started with small texts. Donghan being Donghan, he didn't know what to type. It ended up being something random almost every time. Kenta only read the texts, he never responded. It was a good sign, Donghan was not being completely ignored. This went on for two days before Donghan realized that it was getting him nowhere.

 

Sooner or later, Donghan had been leaving gifts for Kenta in his room. The gifts included things like candies and other treats and even some savory foods. Kenta started looking at him again after the 5th or so gift. Curious as to why Donghan was giving him these things. As far as he was concerned,  _ ‘Kenta’s just some wanna be Korean foreigner pursuing this career because of his past obsession with K-Pop.’  _ Ouch, right? Ah… Donghan messed up big time.

 

Either way, it seemed that Kenta was finally comfortable with being around the youngest; seeing as to how, now they could be seated together during filmings. With new confidence blossoming in his chest, Donghan took it up a notch. He started complimenting Kenta through texts. Kenta  _ did  _ read them only,  _ however _ , Donghan noticed that after he read the texts, his ears were red and his lips would quirk up a little.  _ No one else made Kenta feel embarrassed like that _ . Donghan noted and finally felt like he was winning against his Hyungs for Kenta’s heart.

 

It wasn't a race, but it sure as hell felt like one to Donghan. He continued his texts, now talking to Kenta more rather than just complimenting him. Kenta started texting back. They didn't talk off the phone yet. But it was definitely improvement Donghan would take...

  
  
  


Hyunbin eyed Donghan as he laid with Kenta on the couch. The elder was asleep and holding onto Hyunbin’s left hand. Donghan stared at Hyunbin, his eyes asking for mercy. Hyunbin evilly smirked and remained next to Kenta. Donghan was not going to let it slide again, he missed Kenta so much. He desired to be alone with Kenta, it's been too long.

 

“Please…” He spoke lowly, his expression was earnest. Hyunbin smiled, a cat like smile that he probably learned from Tolbi and Reushi, and leaned up slowly. Careful to not wake Kenta, he removed his hand from Kenta’s grasp. Once fully free, he stood and walked to Donghan.

 

“Good job.” Is all the taller one said with a pat on Donghan’s shoulder before leaving Donghan with Kenta. Said person moved in his sleep, patting the empty side of the couch. Donghan was going to replace Hyunbin. He was going to be the person Kenta wanted at his side. Him. No one else.

 

Donghan walked closer to the couch, sitting down next to Kenta.

 

“Hyung…” He called. Kenta didn’t respond. Donghan called for him again, this time shaking him slightly. The elder’s eyes eventually fluttered open.

 

“Hyung.” Donghan said. Kenta didn't say anything, he only stared.

 

Donghan frowned, “Kenta-hyung, I-I’m sorry.” Kenta’s tired expression failed to change, he showed no reaction to Donghan and that did things to younger’s confidence. At this point it didn't matter if Kenta wouldn't talk to him. He only cared for managing to get out what he wanted to say.

 

“I wanted to apologize to you weeks ago, but Hyunbin wouldn't let me get close to you. He kept staying by your side and you wouldn't look at anyone but him!” He started, clenching his hands into fists. 

 

“I was jealous of how close you were to everyone except me and I ended up insulting you… I'm truly really sorry for that Kenta-hyung. I wanted to talk to you so badly and I didn't know how to, so I started texting you and you wouldn't respond. But knowing that you read them was enough for me to continue doing what I did. I gave you gifts as a peace offering and you seemed to like them, so I started complimenting you as well. I complimented you not because I wanted you to like me again, but because that's honestly how I feel about you.

 

“I was so happy that you started smiling and blushing at my compliments. Y-you even started replying to me and sitting next to me again… I really missed you! I was stupid to let my jealousy get the best of me, I promise I won't do it again, Hyung. I just… I just love you so much and… and-” Donghan voiced failed him as he was surprised by the hand over his fists.

 

“You're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up.” Kenta said. He tugged Donghan's hand and the younger opened it. Suddenly he noticed how blurry his vision had become during his rant. 

 

He was crying.

 

After blinking them away, he found out something more surprising-

 

Kenta was crying too.

 

Kenta smiled softly, “You're crying so much. All because of me?” Donghan could only nod, “Hyung… please forgive me.” 

 

Kenta tugged on Donghan's hand again, pulling him down. The two laid on their sides, looking at one another. Kenta moved his sleeve to wipe Donghan's face, “Don't cry, Donghan…”

 

It's not like he could help it. Donghan was a wreck, relief filling him at the gentle action from Kenta and he eventually he stopped. Crying so much seemed to tire Donghan out. Now that he could relax a little, he was dozing off on the couch.

 

Kenta held his hand squeezing it softly, “I'm glad you love me too.” Is what he heard Kenta say before he completely lost his grasp on reality.

 

His mind soared around “ _ too…”  _ Kenta loves him too!

 

For the first time in a while, Donghan actually smiled. When he'd awaken, he'd be sure to set things straight with Kenta. But for now, he let his body rest from ridiculous amount of stress he felt for the passed weeks. 

  
  
  


When Donghan had awaken, he was in the same position he fell asleep in. This time, Kenta was closer to him. Kenta’s face was buried in Donghan’s chest as his arms wrapped around the younger’s waist. Donghan felt his face heat up a little at this, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. 

What he did complain about, was the fact that all of his Hyungs were laughing at the two and taking pictures. How did Kenta sleep through that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to end things here, instead I will most likely take requests for any ship in JBJ because there definitely needs to be more JBJ fics of there. 
> 
> ALSO DID YOU JOYFULS DIE LIKE I DID WHEN WATCHING 꽃이야'S MV?! I SWEAR TO JISOOS THAT HYUNBIN AND SANGGYUN KILLED ME. BECAUSE 1.) HYUNBIN OPENED THE SONG UP FIRST 2.) BECAUSE OF THE NOW SANGGYUN SIGNATURE MOVE THEN THE OTHER MEMBERS 3.) TAEHYUN AND HIS FUCKING FANTASTC SOLO AND 4.) THE VISUALS FOR EVERYONE WAS JUST AMAZING, JISOOS.
> 
> anyway, leave me requests in the comments if you have them!


End file.
